videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Superhuman Zombies (Mode)
"When HAZARD dropped the NOVA 6 Bomb on their own city... They thought it would end the War... It didn't!" "I fucking hate HAZARD!" -Narration from Jacks in the intro of the mode, and Dash expressing his hate for HAZARD after the Outbreak began. Superhuman Zombies is the 3rd mode in Incredibles: Red Sky, and takes place in an alternate timeline where Griggs dropped another NOVA 6 Bomb on America during the final battle of the game, which destroyed the city and killed millions. However, the plan backfired because Griggs is a dumbass with NOVA 6!! and unleashed an army of Zombies armed with the powers of several Superhumans, making them different from the average Zombies. The mode stretches across 4 Map Packs for the game: Conflict, Death, Decimation and Endgame. The 4 map packs follow Dash, Clementine, Jacks and Daryl Dixon as they travel across America to pursue Griggs and kill him, while also facing millions of Superhuman Zombies. The first map after completing [[Incredibles: Red Sky]'s campaign], titled Battle, takes place in the final mission of Red Sky, with massive explosions and bullets... And then a NOVA Bomb dropping down! The first map represents a alternate ending to the game where Griggs unleashes said NOVA Bomb. The player takes control of their own, Customized Character from the Multiplayer portion of Red Sky. Storyline Map 1: Battle The story opens with the player's Customized Character in the middle of the Battle Of Chicago Griggs' Fortress, which looks similar to the Reichstag in COD: World At War, in the middle of the city getting pelted with missiles and airstrikes. The Player Character grabs a MDL Grenade and launches it at several tanks, which hits the tanks and causes massive explosions, which spread to a Fuel Tanker and causes an even bigger explosion, blowing the Player Character into a building, which has a missile launched at the roof, and the Player Character then runs out of the building, which explodes and sends him/her flying. The Player Character then gets up and grabs a SN6 Assault Rifle with an ACOG Scope and Grenade Launcher, before leading the charge against Griggs' HAZARD Forces through the city. After a few minutes of dodging bullets, rockets and falling buildings, the Heroes start to surround Griggs' Fortress. However, Griggs, in a fit of desperation and anger, sends in dozens of Drones, and Ozone is with the Heroes yells "Drone Swarm!! MOVE!!" before shoving the Player Character back to save him/her from the explosion, and the Drone Swarm explodes, releasing NOVA 6 into the air, with Ozone getting hit by it. Ozone's body then starts to rupture and peel as he says "NO!!!! For fuck's sake!!! He did it... He fuckin' crossed the line!!!!!" as the Player Character tries to get him up, but Ozone says "No!! You gotta pull away from the city! GET EVERYONE OUT!!!!" as he breathes heavily and dies. The Player Character then puts a Gas Mask on and grabs Ozone's M249 SAW LMG and goes through the cloud of NOVA 6 as he/she hears Superhuman Zombies growling as the Hero Troops and Villain Troops come back from the dead and attack. After 15 rounds of getting surrounded, killing Superhuman Zombies and dodging falling Helicopters and Jets crashing, along with building debris, the Player Character sees 4 VTOL Warships fly in and shoot the Zombies behind the Player Character, who Exo Boosts up into a VTOL, and Lee goes to the Player Character and says "You alright? You bit, soldier?" as the VTOL takes off and Griggs' HAZARD Forces are surrounded and killed, and Griggs retreats in a Paladin Jet. Category:Alternate Canon Category:Crossover Games Category:Shooter Games